Baby good night
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: En donde Yunho tiene una aventura. TVXQ. Homin. Yunho x Changmin.
1. La Desaparición de Eleanor Rigby

Baby, good night.

 **La Desaparición de Eleanor Rigby**

Con la vista fija en las imágenes que nadaban con fluidez frente a sus ojos, no se percató de la presencia del tercero que le observaba con atención y aprehensión. Con los hombros tensos, recostado en el umbral de la puerta y la mirada sobre su persona, un nudo se formó en la garganta del recién llegado.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —Su voz cuidadosa resonó en la estancia.

—La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby. —A duras penas si dedicó atención, solo lo suficiente como para responder y suspirar, regresó toda su atención a la película.

—¿De qué trata? —Se acercó sin hacer ruido y con la muy mala costumbre de no quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

—De una mujer que deja a su esposo solo y regresa a casa de sus padres luego de perder a su hijo. —Algo dentro de sí se rompió. Se giró con dificultad y con la misma quietud con la que había llegado, se alejó; el leve sonido del seguro de la puerta alertó a Changmin. Yunho, de cuenta nueva, le había dejado, pero si se lo preguntaba a consciencia, ¿podía culparlo?

* * *

La luz cálida proveniente de la ventana le servía de despertador, era el momento de despertar, pero él todavía deseaba permanecer protegido en la obscuridad, en la quietud de la inconsciencia, donde no reconocía al mundo real y el mundo de los sueños y las fantasías le hacían flotar entre nubes de felicidad. Arrugó el entrecejo. Aquella noche había sido igual, una idea escabrosa le carcomía la mente y no le dejaba descansar, evolucionando en pesadillas y miedos.

—Buenos días, dormilón. —Yunho susurró en su oído y le acarició despacio con la punta de la nariz, delineando su cuello y su mejilla. Changmin se removió incómodo. —Es hora de despertar.

—No quiero. —Se escondió bajo las sábanas y Yunho le abrazó por la cintura.

—El desayuno está listo. —Bajo la premisa de comida y un estómago lleno y contento, esperó respuesta, pero Changmin solo le dedicó silencio. Yunho resopló vencido y alejó las manos, permaneció a su lado en la cama.

—Tuve un sueño. —Yunho se viró en su dirección, aun manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tenías una aventura. —Estalló en una carcajada de buena gana, más al ver que Changmin no compartía su simpatía y diversión por lo absurda de la idea, su risa se acalló de golpe.

—¿No creerás que estoy teniendo una aventura?

—¿La tienes? —Brusco, Changmin se dio la vuelta y Yunho fue capaz de contemplar su semblante cansado y las ojeras prominentes bajo sus ojos.

—¡No! —Él arqueó una ceja, poco convertido. Yunho arrugó el entrecejo consternado y ofendido. —Shim Changmin, yo, no estoy teniendo una aventura.

—Ok. —Volvió a esconderse debajo de las sábanas, pero sin indicios de poder volver a conciliar el sueño. —Quizás, quizás deberías tenerla. —Yunho ladeó el rostro confundido, aunque Changmin no pudiese verle.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldar.

—Quizás deberías tener una aventura Yunho.

—¿Acaso, tu… Acaso quieres que tenga una aventura? —Silencio. —Contéstame, Changmin. ¿Quieres que tenga una aventura?

—No lo sé. —Yunho, quien estaba posicionado cómodo para verle mejor, se alejó por completo de su lado, como si el contacto ardiese; se alejó, escapó del apartamento mascullando entre dientes su incredulidad. Changmin escuchó el resonar de la puerta principal y se hundió en sí mismo, envuelto en un capullo entre las sábanas, se preguntó a sí mismo. «¿Qué sucede conmigo?»

Si, ¿qué sucedía con él? Desde el momento en que habían regresado del hospital, él no podía apreciar la realidad. Las palabras no tenían sentido en su boca y era incapaz de entender nada de lo que le decían, un estallido había ocurrido en sus tímpanos y ahora solo podía sentir un zumbido perenne que retumbaba sin cesar en sus oídos. De lo único de lo que parecía estar seguro era el dolor latente en lo más profundo de su ser. Una parte de él había desaparecido y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo recobrarla; actuando solo por inercia, arremetiendo de forma ilógica contra todo quien se le acercase, siendo su más claro y constante objetivo: Yunho.

Para cuando Yunho regresó, el apartamento estaba vació. No había rastro de Changmin, más que el claro paso por la estancia y la ropa olvidada en el suelo. Se sintió tentado a llamarle al celular, pero conociendo al menor como le conocía, era obvio que no obtendría respuesta, no ahora. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y fue hasta la habitación; se cambió el pijama y regresó a la sala con una almohada y unos cobertores gruesos. ¿De que servía la cama si Changmin no estaba en ella para compartirla?

Cayó rendido en un sueño sin descanso y le despertó el repique de su celular. Cerró los ojos en un movimiento involuntario ante el brillo de la pantalla y se sorprendió al reconocer el número.

—¿Changmin? —Changmin no contestó, pero Yunho era capaz de escucharle respirar agitado y el constante movimiento de las sábanas. —¿No puedes dormir? —Se recostó cómodo en el sofá e imaginó a Changmin negar despacio. —Está bien. No estamos diciendo adiós. Solo debes ir a dormir. Solo debes dormir, Changmin. —El 'mañana será mejor', quedó asegurado en la punta de su lengua. —Buenas noches, Changmin.

—Buenas noches, Yunho.

* * *

Jugando con la pieza que descansaba en su mano izquierda se encontraba cuando una taza de café fue puesta en su mesa. Yunho alzó la vista, encontrando a un muchacho que le sonreía algo inseguro, nervioso quizás, pero no menos cálido.

—Yo no he ordenado esto.

—Lo sé. —El muchacho escondió las manos tras su espalda. —Es solo que ha estado viniendo por más de una semana. Hoy parece que necesita algo que le alegre el día. —Desvió la atención por última vez hacía la taza frente a él y sonrió amplio, sintiéndose agradecido.

—Muchas gracias…

—Minho. —El muchacho sonrió leve.

—Muchas gracias, Minho. —Minho ensanchó su gesto, se giró con prisa cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado para atender a otro cliente y se alejó, no sin antes agitar su mano en dirección a Yunho, haciendo que el hombre se sintiese extrañamente reconfortado.

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores en las que se habían separado, Yunho recibió una llamada de buenas noches de parte de Changmin.


	2. Arcoíris de Café

**Arcoíris de Café**

La risa cantaría que llegó a sus oídos, le rodeó sin sorpresa y mucha calidez, desconocía por completo, cuantas veces la había escuchado ya, pero se encontraba muy lejos de querer detenerse. Minho escondía sus gestos detrás de su mano derecha en un acto avergonzado más sus ojos brillaban con intensidad infantil, inundando a Yunho con un dejó de culpa momentáneo e inesperado; Changmin alguna vez le miró de la misma manera. Minho se inclinó en su dirección y en un arrebato valiente y nervioso, entrelazó los dedos con los del mayor.

—¿Está bien? —Yunho desvió la vista a sus manos combinadas y la opresión en su pecho comenzó a ceder, afianzó el agarre de la mano de Minho y con sumo cuidado le acarició la muñeca con el pulgar.

—Todo está bien.

Las tardes junto a Minho eran tranquilas, aventuradas y emocionantes, inesperadas como la fina llovizna en una tarde de julio. Y las noches sin Changmin eran frías y vacías. El único atisbo de esperanza que sentía al final del día, eran las silenciosamente programas llamadas, en donde podía escuchar el susurro desesperado en la voz del menor mientras intercambiaban un acallado: Buenas noches.

Así que la primera vez que Minho entró a su apartamento, no fue una sorpresa, pero el sentimentalismo era igual de inesperado.

—Tienes una hermosa familia. —Comentó Minho desde la sala, agachado a la altura de la mesa central en lo que contemplaba un retrato; una fotografía familiar. Yunho tenía a un pequeño sobre sus hombros junto a un sombrero de Mickey mouse y a su lado estaba un hombre, igual de alto que él o incluso más, el extraño no miraba a la cámara, caso contrario, observaba a Yunho con algo que Minho no supo reconocer, pero le llenó de nostalgia.

—Gracias. —Yunho descansaba en el umbral de la puerta, con ambos brazos cruzados y una sensación de deja vu le invadió.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—No lo sé.

—¿Es por eso que ya no usas el anillo? —Una de las cosas que Minho pudo notar al ver a Yunho entrar al establecimiento donde trabajaba, era el reluciente anillo que decoraba su mano izquierda; era delgado y muy brillante, no se parecía a ninguno de los que había visto antes, pero quizás por eso se le hacía tan especial. Al servirle a Yunho distintos cafés en distintos días de la semana, Minho dedicaba segundos de su tiempo en contemplar el anillo; podía jurar que sus ojos eran capaces de detectar el cambio en el humor del hombre, dependiendo de la intensidad del anillo. Aquel día en que le regaló un café creyó ver el color completamente apagado y desde entonces Yunho había dejado de usarlo.

Minho se giró por completo para poder afrontar a Yunho.

—No lo sé. Solo… Solo dejé de usarlo.

—¿Quieres volver a usarlo? —El no poder responder afirmativamente en un respiro, le dejó afligido y desorientado; Yunho sabía que, en cualquier otra situación, el hecho de pensar en Changmin le haría aceptar cualquier destino siempre que el otro estuviese a su lado; pero toda aquella extraña situación por la que estaban pasando, le crispaba los nervios y le dejaba solo y perdido, sin su otra mitad y sin un pedazo de su corazón. Minho se sintió avergonzado y culpable de presenciar una reacción como aquella. —Lo siento. —Llegó a su lado en segundos y susurro frente a su rostro.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Yunho no entendía, más Minho no le explicó, simplemente siguió disculpándose apresurado en voz cuidadosa hasta que quedó callado al hacer contacto con un par de labios temblorosos y fríos. —¿Por qué lo haces? —Por momentos Yunho se cuestionó si aquello era lo que Minho imaginó que Yunho estaba buscando cuando decidió invitarle a compartir la tarde en su apartamento, después de su turno en la cafetería; porque si la respuesta era afirmativa, Yunho debía hacerle saber al menor que estaba absolutamente equivocado.

—No. No, no, no. —Minho negó apresurado adivinando los pensamientos atormentados del mayor y tomó su rostro posando las manos en ambas mejillas. —Solo quiero que estés mejor.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Quiero hacerlo. —Besó a Minho con poca firmeza, le abrazó con determinación y con paso lento se encaminó a su habitación. No sabe con exactitud cuál es el último recuerdo de la noche, si el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, la calidez al estar rodeado por menor o las escurridizas lágrimas que se abrieron paso por su rostro a penas su espalda chocó con el colchón.

* * *

Con los pies descalzos en el piso frío, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y tanteó sin voltearse el cuerpo menudo que descansaba a su lado, le acarició el cabello y se encaminó al baño. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo y sintió pena por sí mismo ante su deplorable aspecto; la idea calmada que había tratado de mantener se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, día a día, Minho solo había sido su punto de quiebre. El menor le mantuvo a salvo, escondido en su regazo mientras él desahogaba las penas de su corazón. Sin mirarle revisó el primer cajón del estante y encontró su anillo de matrimonio; anillo que le unía y entrelazaba con Changmin sin importar que tan en discordancia y desconexión se encontrasen en aquel momento; jugó con el objeto entre los dedos sin real valentía de regresarle a donde pertenecía.

—Deberías usarlo de nuevo. —El escuchar a Minho tras su espalda le hizo pegar un brinco asustado y una risita aireada escapó del menor. —Lo siento. —Le dedicó una mirada risueña debajo de sus pestañas. Yunho sonrió a medias. La puerta principal abriéndose le llamó la atención y sin pensar demasiado, sus pies le guiaron solo para quedar petrificado a mitad de camino, sus ojos no daban creencia de lo que veía. Allí, a las puertas del apartamento se encontraba nadie más que Changmin.

—Changmin…

—Hola, Yunho.

—Hey, hyung… —Por momentos Minho no reconoció al extraño que se encontraba en la estancia, pero luego de verle arquear una ceja con el semblante endurecido, todo dedicado a Yunho, Minho se escondió tras su espalda.

—Yunho, ¿quién es él?

—Su nombre es Minho.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Yunho no supo que contestar o quizás sí, pero prefirió no decirlo. —Contéstame, Yunho. ¿Quién es él y qué hace aquí?

—Tu sabes que hace él aquí. —Ni él mismo entiende qué lo llevó a continuar esa frase, todas las células de su cuerpo le decían que estaba mal, debía callarse y enfocarse en lo que era de verdad importante, como el hecho de que Changmin estuviese de vuelta, pero no quería detenerse; Yunho solo quería hacerle entender a Changmin una mínima fracción de lo que él estaba sintiendo. Su dolor también era válido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —El escucharle hablar de esa manera, descolocó a Changmin por completo.

—Tu sabes perfectamente qué está haciendo él aquí. Después de todo eras tú quien quería que tuviese una aventura.

— _Hyung._ —Minho susurró alarmado y en su rostro se mostró toda la sorpresa que sentía, se aferró a la ropa de Yunho, arrugando su camisa a nivel de su espalda y tal hecho hizo a Changmin reaccionar, le sacó de su estupor y una ira intensa se embotelló en la boca de su estómago. El sonido seco de la bofetada que le dedicó, se escuchó fuerte y clara en la habitación y a Minho se le aguaron los ojos.

Changmin se abalanzó sobre Yunho y continuó su ataque, golpes en el pecho y más cachetadas iban en su dirección, pero con cada paso, las heridas perdían fuerza hasta que quedó de rodillas agotado, sollozando frente al pecho de Yunho aferrando ambas manos a sus brazos. Permanecieron en la misma posición por Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo y solo fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor por el estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Un avergonzado Minho se escondía en la cocina.

Café fue servido y la tensión podía cortarse con el mismo cuchillo que había causado todo el ruido momentos atrás.

—¿Realmente te acostaste con mi esposo? —Changmin pidió sin rodeos.

—¡ _Changmin_! —Se quejó Yunho, indignado. —No tienes por qué responder a eso. —Defendió y Changmin tiró la taza vacía al suelo, rompiéndola.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBE RESPONDERME! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBE RESPONDER SI-! —Changmin escondió su rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de continuar y con la duda carcomiéndole las entrañas. —Solo contéstame, demonios.

—No. —Minho se aferraba con miedo a la taza tibia asegurada entre sus manos. Suspiró y se armó de valor para mirar al extraño a los ojos. —No. —Repitió y mordió su labio inferior dedicándole a Yunho una mirada abochornada. —No he tenido sexo con su esposo. No hoy, no ayer. Nunca. Después de eso, lo tres permanecieron en silencio.

¿Ahora qué?

—Debería tener un poco más de confianza en su esposo. —Changmin se sintió lastimado por las palabras dichas por el muchacho; Yunho le tomó de la muñeca cuando el menor se encaminó a la salida y Changmin les observó de soslayo. —Y tu deberías ser más sincero, hyung. —Minho se liberó de su agarre y depositó un beso fugaz en su mejilla, Changmin enderezó la espalda para verle partir y ambos le llevaron hasta la salida, Minho se viró lento y les dedicó una sonrisa. —¿ _Hyung_? —Llamó a Changmin inseguro, lo más probable era que Yunho le hubiese dicho su nombre además de todas veces en que debió escucharle, pero por modales el menor se negaba a reconocerle sin su consentimiento.

—Changmin.

—Changmin-hyung. —Dio un paso acaparando el espacio personal del hombre. —Si tanto desea saber, solo le besé. —Y antes de que Changmin pudiese reaccionar o terminar de comprender lo que había dicho, Minho le besó leve, a duras penas una sobre posición de sus labios, pero Changmin permaneció quieto aceptando el tacto dulce y apaciguado. Minho salió del apartamento sin decir adiós, sin verles siquiera, solo se alejó y salió de sus vidas por completo, dejando a la pareja consternada, algo inquieta pero menos a la deriva. Desde ese punto solo podían encontrarse uno al otro y recobrar el sentido de dirección.

Sus corazones y almas se encontraban desperdigadas en aquella habitación dispuestas a reencontrarse, repararse y finalmente volver a ser uno.


End file.
